


Show You How I Swing

by sleepingalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: Keith Kogane is just your average college student.  That is, until he gets bit by a genetically mutated spider.  Guess what superhero he turns into?





	1. A1 The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alriGHT FOLKS LISTEN UP i was writing a spidey au but i had so many different scenarios that i wanted to write? many of which couldn't coincide? so i decided i'd try to make a choose-your-own-adventure kinda fic. basically, im writing a bunch of different paths and at the end of each chapter, you, the reader, must click what you want to happen next. it'll take you to the right chapter and send you on your way.
> 
> i can't promise super regular updates bc i, too, am a college student. but i'll try to update as much as i can! 
> 
> enjoy <3 (title from I Can't Dance from hsm2 lmao)

The tension in the air was almost palpable. Shaky hands went up in surrender, soft sobs coming from one corner. He pointed the gun around the crowd in a show of power, menacing, grinning widely as some flinched. The high of being feared, of being on the winning side of the food chain, never grew old.

“If you all want to live, I’m gonna need some convincing!” he sing-songed. He sauntered over to the bank counter, gun cocked at the trembling teller. A beat of ear-ringing silence. “Show me the green.” She immediately started pulling trays of cash from registers, nearly dropping them in her haste. “MORE! I want the big bags!” he demanded, and she nearly tripped over herself as she made her way over to the safes in the back.

She came back with large bags, stereotypically adorned with dollar signs, and chucked them over the counter. The robber smiled sweetly, nodding his thank you.

“Not so fast!” a voice called out, as overconfident as the masked robber, and before he could even blink his legs were swept out from underneath him. He struggled against the webs twisted around his ankles, but it was to no avail. 

A figure leapt to the floor and kicked the gun aside, scooping up the bags of cash. What kind of bank actually kept money in bags with giant green dollar signs on them? This one, apparently. He tossed them back over to the teller. 

The robber’s upper half wriggled around uselessly as he screamed mean things. A few easily strung out shots shut him right up. Overconfident bastard. He struggled a bit more before slumping in defeat and cheers erupted from the grateful bank patrons. 

“Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!” Keith called out, swinging away. Now _that’s_ how you make an exit. 

~~~~~

Keith Kogane was just a normal boy who was orphaned as a kid, as most superhero backstories go. He was constantly moved around for most of his life, hopping from foster home to foster home, school to school. He managed to scrape by high school with no true aspirations and found himself in some average state college. He somehow (blessedly) landed an academic scholarship that covered tuition, room, and board. He didn’t really understand how that came about, but his peers always whined about his ability to naturally pick up things in class, so. At least he had that.

Keith’s phone buzzed with a reminder to get to class. _Heck_. The best thing about college was being allowed to be tardy everyday. The worst thing about college was being allowed to be tardy everyday. He always had to grab notes from others in class because of his poor time management skills. At least he was saving people, right? Geography was cool and all but what good was that if a bank was robbed during that time?

Oh right, origin story. Keith wasn’t even a month into college when he went in for an interview at the Genetics Center on campus, desperate for some money on the side. He’d gotten distracted in the museum section, admiring the detailed displays on the possibilities of genetic experimentation. Next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain on his neck and he felt too nauseous to stand straight. He skipped out on the interview, heading back to his dorm instead and throwing up into the toilet for hours. A common sight in college dormitories.

When Keith came to hours later, he felt more awake than ever. Over the next couple of days, he realized that he’d somehow gained powers that were very reminiscent of spiders. Webs could shoot from his fingers, he could climb up walls, his jumping ability was stellar. It was very overwhelming. 

He eventually went back to the Genetics Center, desperate for answers, but was turned away by the receptionist as “That boy who flaked on his job interview and didn’t even call us! Do you know how much of our time you wasted? Entitled millennial trash.” Oops. 

Nonetheless, Keith continued to experiment with his new powers. He was thankful that their university was located near a large city so that he had buildings to swing from. What a nightmare if he was stuck with these powers in a small rural town in Texas. 

Soon after he recognized a girl in his Calculus III lecture as an employee from the Genetics Center. No no, not the butthurt one, but some girl he’d seen walk by with a tray of samples stacked teetering over her head. She looked too young to be in college, tiny and sprite-like, but she surely deserved her place if she was entrusted with lab samples. 

She willingly and animatedly explained every detail of spider genetic research being done at the labs to him. Apparently there were no nondisclosure agreements at the Genetics Center. It wasn’t until after she’d given her monologue on all the possible uses of spider venom that she asked why he was interested in the first place. Keith felt a little uneasy revealing his predicament, unsure if she’d rat him out and get him put in a lab himself, so he settled for asking about the possibility of a spider bite creating a, er, spider-like human. The answer was a hard yes with three supporting paragraphs and some articles that she emailed him that night. 

So here Keith was a month later, with a spider bite that gave him powers and the struggle of juggling both college and defeating bad guys. He felt sort of obligated to use his powers to help others because it wasn’t very difficult. He worshipped superhero cartoons as a kid and it felt really cool to actually be one of those heroes. On top of that, people really loved his Spider-Man persona. It was nice to step out of his shell and feel important once in awhile. 

~~~~~

“Dude, what’s your excuse this time?” Lance asked, and Keith quickly shushed him. The boy did not know how to use a quiet voice in their echoing lecture hall. A couple students glanced their way and Keith felt his face heat up as he sat down. 

Lance nudged him questioningly, still trying to get his attention, but Keith refused to look his way. He was _not_ going to engage in conversation during class. He was going to focus on the professor and learn some Geography in the thirty minutes he had left, damn it. 

To be honest, his Geography lecture was kind of a mess. The professor always ended up rambling about his conspiracy theories that centered around geographical landmarks that apparently gave “Clear proof of alien markings!” Keith prayed that none of this nonsense would be on the midterm. As usual, he ended up not focusing on the professor’s ramblings and instead focusing on his jawline. What a jawline. So sharp, so strong, could probably slice open Keith’s hand if he touched it. If only he wasn’t a rambling lunatic. 

“Dude, he’s so hot,” Keith whispered to Lance, who nodded his agreement and made some comment about the structure of his nose. They had this conversation practically every class, but Geography was so utterly boring. They needed some sort of distraction.

“But where were you?” Lance asked again after a moment, and Keith silently leaned back into his own seat bubble. Lance grumbled under his breath, slumping against his own seat. It probably was frustrating if your pal showed up late to almost every class and refused to offer an explanation. Keith felt a tiny little bit bad. But it wasn’t like he could open up about his secret identity. Just like in the superhero movies, revealing your identity was an absolute no-no. 

Lance wasn’t the sort of person Keith would usually befriend, loud and obnoxious and an absolute horndog, but he was friends with Pidge and he trusted her taste. Apparently they knew each other from high school and she saw him as an older brother sort of figure. Seemed like an absolute nightmare of an older brother, but hey, Keith preferred his company to being alone. He’d be lying if he said Lance wasn’t entertaining, if only to have someone to banter with. It had only been a month, but he was eternally grateful that Pidge let him join her group of friends.

Class ended abruptly when their professor got a phone call and hastily announced that everyone could leave. “The aliens finally called him back!” Lance crooned, earning a few snorts from the kids around them. Keith grumbled at him to shut up, embarrassed by the attention even if it wasn’t directed at him. 

When they finally made it outside Lance turned to him again, clearly ready to pester him with more questions about his absence. Keith didn’t give him a chance, stuttering out some excuse about essays and libraries before taking off. A reasonable excuse, not suspicious at all. 

~~~~~

“But Pidge, he’s completely useless!” Lance whined into the phone, and Keith socked him in the shoulder. 

“I’m right here, asshole.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance continued over the phone, covering his free ear to block out Keith’s grumbling. Keith sat back against his couch, eyeing their annoying good-for-nothing practice problems and the equally annoying Lance. “Okay, okay, fine. Whatever. Guess I’ll just die.” Lance hung up his call, heaving a dramatic sigh. “Our good friend Pidge has priorities tonight, apparently,” Lance informed him. “So she won’t be able to help us with the Calculus. Which is a damn shame considering you’re the worst study buddy I ever met.” 

“Why’d you even agree to study with me then?” Keith asked, genuinely curious. He was aware that he wasn’t much help in explaining things. Things just sorta clicked together, especially with math, and he didn’t really know how to rationalize it to explain concepts to others. That, along with his impatience, was not a good combination in being a helpful tutor. 

“Cuz Pidge was supposed to come over and I’ve never seen your dorm before,” Lance explained. He eyed the bare walls and bland furniture. “Not sure I wanna come back again though, it’s like you’re in a prison cell.”

“Not like anyone else sees it,” Keith huffed, very aware of the pathetic state of his room. Lance had insisted earlier that they study together for their Calculus quiz tomorrow, in Keith’s room in particular, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. The only person he’d ever let over before was Pidge. She'd found out that he’d never seen Star Wars and insisted that he had to watch every single movie in one sitting. He didn’t regret it in the least. 

“Don’t you have a roommate?” Lance asked curiously, assessing the second bed at the opposite end of the room. Keith shrugged, scanning over his notes on double integrals. 

“Technically, yeah. Every freshman has to live on campus for the first year. But he bought himself an apartment off campus that’s much nicer than this dump, he just pays for both.” Keith only met him the first day he moved in, some boy with a forgettable name and face who explained his situation to Keith before vanishing forever. Well, he probably went to classes and stuff, but Keith wouldn’t recognize him if he saw him. 

“Dude, that’s crazy. He must be, like, mad rich,” Lance sighed, sounding absolutely enamored. “Imagine graduating with no debt...” Lance sighed dreamily again, slumping back against Keith’s couch. 

Keith awkwardly agreed, opting not to mention his full ride scholarship. He felt guilty knowing full well that Lance was taking out loans with obnoxious interest rates just to be here. “We should work on, uh, the Calc?” he suggested, and Lance nodded his agreement.

“But dude, if your roommate ever decides he needs a sugar baby, hit me up.” Lance shot finger guns at Keith, dramatically winking. Keith scoffed and shoved him off the couch. 

“Let’s work on Calc,” Keith repeated, and Lance picked himself up with obnoxious groaning noises. 

“You could at least get some carpet in here,” Lance huffed, climbing back onto the couch with tousled hair. “Some fairy lights wouldn’t hurt either, maybe a few posters and -”

“Do I seem like a fairy lights kinda guy to you?”

“Everyone’s a fairy lights kinda guy on the inside,” Lance insisted, leaning into Keith’s personal bubble. Keith resisted the urge to shove him off the couch again. 

He was jarred from his annoyance with a sudden alert from his phone. He quickly checked to see that there was a hit and run nearby. Police cruisers were struggling to keep up with the escaping perpetrator. 

He had to go help. 

“Why do you get police notifications?” Keith nearly elbowed Lance in the face as he quickly locked his phone screen, scrambling back against the couch. 

“I don’t? I don’t know. It’s just like. A hobby,” Keith explained pathetically, eyeing his closet. He needed to get in costume and _go_. Lance followed Keith’s eyes and Keith quickly tried to divert his attention, on the off chance that Lance could see through walls and would see his Spider-Man outfit ready to go. “It’s late, isn’t it?” 

“What?”

“It’s late, I should go, go to sleep, you know?” Lance eyed him curiously, putting a hand to Keith’s forehead. 

“Keith, it’s only six in the afternoon. Is everything okay?” He suddenly sounded genuinely concerned, and it always threw Keith off guard how he could be a total nuisance one minute and so motherly the next. 

“Yeah, just tired, think I might’ve come down with something,” Keith explained. Lance nodded slowly, clearly not believing him but looking very worried nonetheless.

“Is this about the police thing? I’m not judging you man, I have weird hobbies too. I follow a bunch of Instagram accounts about cute hedgehogs. Weird, right? You do you man, follow your police stuff.” Keith was starting to lose some of his patience, panic setting in. What if the hit-and-runner hit someone else as they tried to get away? What if they _killed_ someone? Keith should be right there right now stopping them.

“It’s not about that,” Keith insisted, standing up and subtly trying to lead Lance out the door. It really wasn’t working, considering Lance was still glued to the couch. “It’s, just, you know, I’m tired.” Why was Keith so God-awful at lying. Lance was clearly not convinced and not budging, Concerned Mom Friend Mode activated. 

 

[ **B1 Come clean about being Spider-Man.** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13312968/chapters/30631764)

**B2 Do whatever it takes to make Lance leave.** (coming soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME: DO NOT CLICK NEXT CHAPTER! Click on a link above to choose the next step you'd like to take. 
> 
> ("coming soon" ones will come eventually)
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://k3ef.tumblr.com/)


	2. B1 Come clean

Keith fixed his eyes on the ceiling, hoping the answer to all his problems would appear right before him.  After a few beats of silence he realized that wasn’t going to work, and Lance was still assessing him from the couch.  

“Okay, fine,” Keith started, desperate to leave and unable to think of any more excuses.  Lying was so tedious, but he really hoped he wouldn’t regret his next words.  “I’m… I’m Spider-Man.”  

There was a beat of silence.  He glanced to judge Lance’s reaction, but he just looked very confused.  Was it that confusing?  

“Dude, I’m Spider-Man, and there’s some car chase nearby I gotta stop.”  Maybe Lance had never heard of Spider-Man?  Keith didn’t want to be egotistical or anything, but Spidey was kinda a big deal around here.  He even heard that the local news offered big money for footage of him in action.  

Lance snorted, standing up slowly.  He didn’t look any less concerned.  “Keith.  My dude.  I know you’re an awful liar, but that, by far, has to be the worst excuse I’ve ever heard in my entire life.  And I’ve dealt with my roommate’s poor excuses about -”

“Lance,” Keith snapped, making him jump.  “I’m dead serious, I need to _go_.  There’s a police chase and someone could get hurt, alright?”  He whipped his costume out of the closet, slipping it on quickly.  Why was it so hard to believe that he was Spider-Man?  In any case, it didn’t even matter if Lance believed him at this point.  He should just go.

He rushed to the window, swinging it open.  “Wait!”  Keith turned to see Lance grabbing his own jacket, eyes wide.  “Um, be careful?  

“Yeah dude, I’ll be fine,” Keith huffed.  The concern was nice and all, but he was freaking Spider-Man!  “Oh, and don’t tell anyone please,” Keith added as an afterthought, before leaping out the window.  

~~~~~

Lance sped down the streets on his bike, following the sounds of police sirens.   _He totally just jumped right out the window, oh my God, I saw webs come from his fingers, oh my God he wasn’t kidding oh my God oh my God oh my God_.  

“Oh my GOD!” he wailed out loud, and he could almost feel his mother’s stern gaze for saying the Lord’s name in vain.  Desperate feelings called for desperate measures.  He ran through a red light, receiving angry honks.  Didn’t matter, he had to see Keith in action!  

He rounded the corner to the enthralling sight of a red figure swinging across buildings, in pursuit of a reckless black vehicle.  It was a Prius.  How it had the power to outrun police cars was a mystery.  

He continued his own pursuit, nearly running over a woman with his eyes stuck on Spidey.  He watched as he leaped down to land on the car, making it veer unceremoniously straight into a hot dog stand.  He panicked for a moment, nearly screaming out Keith’s name before clamping a hand over his own mouth.  He wasn’t about to be the guy to reveal his identity!  Of course, Keith leaped off the car unmarked.  Lance couldn’t help the worry still running through him, heartbeat in his ears.  

Lance stopped his bike a block away, not sure if he wanted Keith to see him.  Keith dragged the driver out of the Prius, holding her tight until the police closed in.  The police handcuffed and took the driver off, a couple sticking back to talk to Keith.  He received some handshakes, pats on the back, and holy heck that was actually Keith!  A hero!  Lance felt a little dizzy, nerves still on edge from the adrenaline rush of the scene.  He also felt a little tiny bit jealous that Keith got all this attention, but shut up Lance, stop being such a self-centered brat.  

(Although it would be super cool to be the highlight on the news every night, to have police looking up to you as a hero, to have little children enthusing about your existence… He doubted Keith could even appreciate the full extent of his fame, antisocial as he was.)  

He waited until the police cleared up before biking up to him, calling out “Spider-Man!” before he could zip away.  The masked figure did a double-take, before his shoulders slumped in exasperation.

“Dude, did you actually follow me?” he asked, Keith’s voice distinct.  Lance shrugged, still breathing heavy from the rushed bike ride over.  

“Nah, just coincidence, how you doin’ my dude?” he replied as nonchalantly as possible, trying to calm his racing heart.  This was still a lot to take in.  Also, he was in very poor physical condition.  His resting heart rate was far below average.  

“You idiot, you could’ve gotten hurt,” Keith grumbled, and Lance could almost see his pout.  

“Not with Spidey protecting me!” Lance enthused, throwing an arm over Keith’s shoulders.  “Can we go now?  I still need help with Calculus, I want to get the highest grade in the class!”  

“Unlikely,” Keith snorted, although he must’ve known damn well it was very likely.  Lance knew that it frustrated him to no end when Lance consistently got top marks, even when he sought help from others all the time.  What could he say, he was a good learner!  Even if it took him more effort than others, he was going to graduate with a stellar GPA and become the most successful person in the entire world.  

There were probably some more intermediary steps, but he’d figure those out once he got there.  

“Race you to the dorm,” Lance challenged without thinking, and Keith’s posture immediately changed.  

“Bet.”  And then he was gone, swinging off.  Damn it, he should’ve asked for a lift back.  He’d seen Spider-Man carrying all sorts of people on the news, lifting them out of harm’s way or helping an elderly man make it to the dentist on time.  Then again, he couldn’t just leave his bike behind.  He sighed heavily before leisurely pedaling his way back to Keith’s building, too exhausted to join in on the race.  The adrenaline was gone, leaving him sore and tired.  Man, this Calculus quiz was gonna suck.  

~~~~~

“How could you just say it so casually?  Like it’s just a normal thing to reveal?” Lance asked back in the privacy of Keith’s room.  

“You forced me to!” Keith huffed, arms crossed.  “You cornered me with your stupid concerns and gave me no other choice!”

“You have to learn to lie better!” Lance fired back.  “You’re gonna go around telling everyone out of frustration and brashness!  You’re lucky it was _me_  of all people that you told, your most trustworthy friend.”  He couldn’t stop himself from throwing an exaggerated wink, and Keith fake gagged.

“Yeah, right.”  

Lance groaned in frustration.  The more he thought about it, the more it freaked him out.  How could Keith be so reckless!  He didn’t even feel special about Keith trusting him, because it was obviously more of a spur of the moment kind of thing.  

Did Keith trust him?  For all he said and did, he still spent a decent amount of time with Lance.  He’d daresay he was one his best friends, one of the homeboys.  Pidge introduced him to this moody shy mess just a month ago, and they seemed to click much to Pidge’s delight.  He enjoyed his witty humor and admired his intelligence.  For all their arguments and frustrations, he felt very protective over his small angry friend.  

He turned to said small angry friend, who was presently looking very small and angry.  Lance sighed heavily, deciding he should let the topic go.  After beating it with a stick a bit more.  

“I just want you to be careful, okay?  It’s not safe for everyone to know who you are, my dude.”

“I know, I know,” Keith huffed, “I wanna be able to have a separate life from that identity.”  Lance didn’t share that sentiment.  If he was a superhero, he’d want everyone to know who he was so that he’d always be adored.  But that wasn’t feasible, because there _was_  reason to keep an identity secret.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, but Keith!  Think about the comics!  If a bad guy knows who you love, then they could kidnap and hurt them!”

“But I don’t love anyone,” Keith responded, sounding genuinely confused.  Lance gasped.  

“Are you saying you don’t love me?  Or your family?  Or Pidge?  Or _me_?”  

“Okay I mean yeah, I love you and Pidge, I guess,” Keith conceded.  Lance waited for him to mention his family, but he continued on.  “I don’t want you two getting hurt because of me, I never really thought about that possibility…”  His face darkened considerably as he stared off in the distance, thick eyebrows low.  “Lance,” he snapped, turning back to him and making Lance jump.  “Teach me how to lie.”  

Lance grinned from ear to ear.  This was gonna be fun.  

~~~~~

“So… do you guys have spiders in your lab?” Lance asked as casually as possible.  Pidge peered up at him curiously, smiling.

“You and Keith both, huh?” Pidge retorted, eyebrows waggling.  “No wonder you two get along so well.”  Lance nodded enthusiastically.  

“Oh yes, I love spiders so much mmm, they’re my absolute favorite animal you know?  They way they just.  Crawl?  Oh yes!”  Lance stopped himself from shuddering at the thought of an actual spider, or a spider _crawling_.  To be honest, he was a little terrified of them.  Something was so off-putting about the little things, too many legs and eyes and everything.  Spider-Man was different, he was a human, like Batman to a bat.  But real actual spiders… oh boy.

But here he was, in the Genetics Center, with an insatiable curiosity about Keith.  Keith had explained the whole origin story to him, how a spider in Pidge’s lab bit him and gave him super powers.  It seemed almost too simple, but there was no other explanation.  The more he thought about it, the more insane it seemed that Keith was Spider-Man.  He couldn’t get the image of him swinging around out of his head, the way he confidently caught that reckless driver, his interactions with the police.  It was like watching a completely different person.  

He still felt anxious about Keith getting hurt, despite that confidence.  

Apparently Pidge didn’t know about his secret, so Lance would have to play it cool.  It didn’t seem suspicious that he and Keith were both into spiders, right?  He just wanted to have a look at whatever bit Keith, get a better picture.  Maybe do something to help.  Keith had shown him the mark on his neck the spider left, a sizeable red splotch.  Oh geez, that must have hurt.  

Pidge led him into a museum section, high-ceilinged with large DNA helices twirling about.  The displays looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, with fancy holograms which Lance tentatively wove his fingers through.  The particles stayed in place, like a projected image.  The walls held information and more displays, with some glass cases holding plants and specimens.  

“Here’s your little eight-legged friends,” Pidge pointed us, pulling Lance towards a larger glass case holding a handful of insects.  His breath caught at the sight of one large spider feasting on a tangled up bug.  

“Oh joy,” he quipped, feeling slightly nauseous.  Pidge paid him no mind, already going off on a spiel about the research being done with the spiders.  Lance already read the articles she’d sent Keith about it, so he zoned out a bit as he analyzed each spider.  Which one bit Keith?  They all looked the same, bright red with some black running down the middle.  They were about the size of a ping pong ball.  Way too big to be legal.  

“... so we put some cardboard in place until we can get a new case,” he caught Pidge say.  

“Wait, what’s wrong with this one?” Lance asked, and Pidge leveled him with an exasperated look.  

“Always off in your own head, Espinosa,” Pidge muttered, and then backtracked like the wonderful friend she was.  “I was talking about how we found a hole in the case and a spider was missing, so we covered up the hole with some cardboard for now.  It’s been like a month, but things move painstakingly slow around here.”  

“Did they ever find the spider?” Lance asked, genuinely curious.  Pidge shrugged.

“I don’t think so, there’s still one less spider inside.  It’s not my department, but I’m sure it died by now, they require a very specific diet.  It’s highly unlikely to fulfill that on it’s own.”  Lance nodded, unconsciously tugging his sleeves down to cover himself fully.  

“Cool cool cool, alright alright, cool,” Lance nodded, counting the spiders in the case.  Four.  Four terrifying bad boys, blood red and with the potential to escape.  Cool.  

There was a sharp ringing noise and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  Pidge snickered, pulling out her phone.  “Aw shit, I gotta run.  You know where the exit is?”  

“Yeah, and watch your language!  I don’t want my children representing me like this!”

“Fuck you.”  Pidge flipped him off before sprinting out the room.  Lance chuckled, heart warm.  He joked about her being his son all the time, but in reality he did feel like a parent to her.  Or at the very least, a cool older brother.  She was two years ahead of her age, probably the youngest freshman at their university, and she looked it.  He’d throw hands with anyone who tried to bother her for it.  

He turned back to the display of spiders, heart racing.  He still felt nauseous at the sight of them, but he couldn’t get the image of Keith’s awesomeness out of his head.  The way people admired Keith spurred all sorts of fantasies in his mind about what Lance would do if he had that power.  He could be a savior, start some charities, do photoshoots with children.  Halloween was around the corner, maybe he could sell some Spidey costumes for fans!  

He didn’t wanna take away from Keith’s influence of course, in fact, he thought it’d be neat if they could become a duo.  Keith and Lance, the unstoppable pair.  What would they call themselves?  All the good superhero group names were taken by the big ones.  Maybe they could be Lanch, yeah, that’d be perfect.  

On top of that, he wouldn’t feel so sick with worry whenever Keith went off to fight people.  He was late to class again this morning, and Lance realized it was because he was off being Spider-Man.  There was some article about him busting a drug circle in the area that made him horribly uneasy.  He knew Keith was confident in his powers, but what if he was ever too confident?  What if there was some horrible bad guy who also got bit by a mutated creature and hurt Keith?  Or worse…

He had to do something.  He couldn’t let Keith get hurt working alone.  

Lance groaned, wishing that there were genetically mutated cats that could give him superpowers.  He wouldn’t mind a cat bite.  Or a parakeet.  He used to have pet parakeets that made him bleed all over, but they were so cute it was worth it.  

Damn Keith had to go and get bit by a damn spider.  He inspected the perimeter of the case until he found the piece of cardboard Pidge had mentioned, duct taped on.  Keith would probably be pissed.  Would he?  Maybe he’d be grateful that he had such a thoughtful friend who wanted to help him be the bestest.  Nah, he’d probably find a reason to be pissed.  Either way, Lance wanted to do something aside from sitting around waiting for Keith to get hurt.  

He locked eyes with a spider and shuddered, the little thing maintaining eye contact with it’s splattering of eyes.  Almost like it could read right through him.  Were spiders cognitively developed?  

He started to peel off the duct tape, trying to calm his racing heart.  It would be okay, it would be okay, Keith was okay wasn’t he?  If Keith could do it, so could he.  But oh God,  _spiders_.  

 

 **C1 Get bite.** (coming soon)

 **C2 Leave the spiders alone.** (coming soon)


End file.
